


Dance with the Devil

by anneryn7



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attraction, BAMF Lydia Martin, Banshee Lydia Martin, F/M, Lust, Lydia is Perfect, Lydia-centric, Manipulative Peter, Maybe more - Freeform, Peter is a Little Shit, Slight Non-con kind of (mentions), anger to lust, stuck with each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 15:53:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6992257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anneryn7/pseuds/anneryn7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Peter/Lydia. I haven't been able to get Peter out of my mind, since he used me to come back to life. It's high time that Peter learned that no one messes with Lydia Martin – no one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance with the Devil

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is my first attempt at this pairing. Please be gentle! Reviews would be lovely.
> 
> I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF OR THE CHARACTERS.  
> Song Inspiration/Suggestion: "Dance with the Devil" – Breaking Benjamin

I haven't been able to get Peter out of my mind, since he used me to come back to life. He helped us with Jackson as the kanima and with Gerard – but since Jackson left for London and no one has heard from Gerard, Peter has been dominating my mind. And that is something that I'm not okay with.

I'm not okay with not being comfortable in my own body. He used me and now, for whatever reason, IO feel tethered to him. I just… need him to know that I'm not afraid of him and that he doesn't hold any power over me. It's something that I need to do in order to move on with my life. I need to do this. I won't allow him to hold anything over me or give me anymore nightmares. I'm stronger than that. I'm taking my life ack. It's high time that Peter learned that no one fucks with Lydia Martin – no one.

* * *

I made sure that my reflection was nothing short of perfection. I left most of my hair down and pinned some of it back. I applied my red lip-stain and started to mentally prepare myself. I'm not going to let him shake me. I'm not going to give him anymore power. He's taken enough. I need to get him out from under my skin.

* * *

I took a deep breath before knocking on Peter's apartment door. It's now or never. I'm not going to let myself back out of this. I don't run from my fears – face them. He's just another devil that tried to be my downfall and failed. What doesn't kill you makes me stronger. I have to be stronger than this. I'll be damned if I fail. I sure as hell won't let _**this**_ kill me.

Peter opened the door and looked at me in shock. I kept my composure and stared him down. Peter was at a loss for words. Well, that's a first.

"Well, are you going to invite me in?" I asked him, keeping my voice steady and even. Peter stepped aside.

"Please, come in." He did as I asked. I came inside. Peter waited until the door was closed, before speaking again. "What do I owe to this unexpected visit? Not that I'm complaining." He asked me.

"You used me." I said simply, not wanting to waste time pussyfooting around the reason I came here.

"I did." He agreed. "Would you care for some tear?" He asked me, as his kettle started to whistle.

"Sure," I breathed. He nodded and went to tend to the tea he offered. He sat two steaming mugs on the kitchen counter, as I walked over to him.

"Surely you didn't come all this way to tell me something I already knew." Peter broke the silence, staring at me.

"Why me?" I asked him the question that has been plaguing me, since I realized that it was Peter who made me believe that I was actually going crazy.

"I thought that would have been obvious." He said, stepping closer to me. I tried to not dwell on the fact that his closeness was bothering me, as much as it was.

"Well, it isn't. Otherwise, I wouldn't be asking." I replied, tightly. A smirk played on his lips. He looked me over and I was immediately reminded of why I was attracted to his younger self. He had only gotten better looking with age.

"You were the only banshee I had access to. I had hoped that biting you would jumpstart your powers. Thankfully, I was right. The Martin women had always been strong." He explained. His lip curled, like was remembering exactly what he had done and he's _**still**_ impressed. With himself. That infuriated me. Who the hell does he think he is?!

"You made my life a living hell." I hissed. He looked at me in surprise for the second time tonight.

"That was an unfortunate consequence. I _**am**_ sorry for that. I had hoped to gain you as an ally, when everything was said and done. I do realize that what I did cannot be undone. I won't lie to you, Lydia. I respect you too much for that. If I had to do it all again, I would. With that being said, I would go about it differently, not that I am in my right mind." He apologized. I didn't know how that made me feel. This isn't what I came here for. I'm not sure what I came here for, but I really wasn't expecting this. Has Peter Hale actually apologized for anything in his life before?

"You want me as an ally? Why?" I asked, instead of everything I was thinking.

"I'm attracted to power, Lydia. Surely you've realized that by now. You are the epitome of power. You're terrified of being here with me, yet here you are. You don't cower from fear, you triumph in it. You're intelligent, beautiful – who wouldn't want you?" He breathed, as he placed his hands on either side of me. He leaned closer to me. My breath caught. "You need someone who can keep up with you, not the boys you keep entertaining. You need someone with aspiration, who isn't afraid to work to achieve them. You need a _**man**_." His lips hovered over mine. Peter embodied seduction. He was good at it. He knew he was. That didn't mean that he was wrong or that his offer wasn't tempting.

"I don't care what you think. If you try anything like that shit you pulled on me again, or if you come after me or my friends, I won't hesitate to use the same powers that brought you back to life, to bury you. And believe me, when I say that you won't be returning next time." I growled. The smirk on his face grew.

"There's that fire, sweetheart. You have no idea of the pull you have over me. I've never seen anything sexier in my life." He purred.

"If you ever do anything to my body or mind, without my consent again, I will fucking end you." I hissed.

"I count on it. That's what makes this so much fun. I don't need Scott or his pack to come back into my alpha power. I've _**always**_ been an alpha, sweetheart. It's just a matter of time, before I am again. I'll do whatever it takes to keep you by my side. I want you to be mine." His lips were on mine, before I could say anything to his proposition. I gasped as he picked me up and deepened the kiss. I moaned against his mouth.

"I'll never be yours." I panted, as his hands roamed my body.

"Sweetheart, you've been mine – but make no mistake, I'm already yours." He pulled me back in for a kiss and I knew that he was right, whether I liked it or not. We were stuck together. I knew that this wouldn't be the end of it. I would continue my dance with the devil.


End file.
